Blue
Blue is a female Velociraptor that appears in Jurassic World. She is the leader of the raptors but she is only the Beta to her siblings with Owen being their 'Alpha.' She is known to be stubborn but is quite loyal to Owen and her siblings and fought well during the battles she was up against. She was also the biggest raptor in her squad. Physical Appearance In the film canon, Blue has dark bluish-grey skin, with a white stripe that is dark blue in the middle and runs down horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail on each side of her body. The website states that these stripes come from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns are identical to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in Jurassic Park. She is the only raptor in the squad to be portrayed like this. her toy is grey with black striping. Creation and Leadership Creation Blue was created by ingen as an attraction at Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World, sometime before 2015 and was the first Velociraptor to be created for the park. She was created with DNA of the Black-throated monitor lizard, which allowed her scales to reflect an irredentist blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. Her siblings however were named after the NATO phonic alphabet system. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. Leadership During her youth, she and Echo engaged in a fight for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack, of which Blue was the victor. She gave Echo a scar across the face in remembrance of the combat. Blue is a good leader towards her sisters and most of them look up to her with the role she obtains. Story Jurassic World Isla Nublar She and her siblings were chasing a pig in order for Owen to get their attention. His plan worked as they listened to Owen's commands. Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike a new worker named Leon, who was a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture the pig that had escaped its holding pen, but they were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her siblings tried to attack Owen straight after as well but failed as they crashed into the gate. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) '' |centre]] Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the Indominus Rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the I-Rex. This was made possible because the Indominus Rex was part raptor. After Indominus'' took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack the log to get to him. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name. This caused her to stop attacking and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Returning to her true alpha Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, Gray Mitchell, and Zach Mitchell on Main Street, where she and her pack had a change of heart and sided with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus Rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen decided to fight her. During the ensuing battle, the I-Rex threw her into a concrete wall, which knocked her out. While she was unconscious, Delta was presumably killed and Echo was burned alive. Blue saves Rexy Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the I-Rex, allowing Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus Rex. When Rexy was in a fatal position, Blue leapt up to save her from certain death and this resulted in a battle between three dinosaurs. Blue continued to assist Rexy in their fight against the I-Rex until the ''Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy also decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by the Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. It is possible that she went in the direction where Delta was thrown by the I-Rex as she might be alive and calls her. Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom A leak revealed that Blue will be at the center of the plot of Jurassic World II, with Owen having to prevent her from being "used for violence". Hopefully, Echo or Delta can be seen with her packmate Blue, but this is extremely unlikely. In the trailer, Blue is skinny because of having to hunt alone. therefore, she is alone with no assistance to make a kill. But possibly Echo or Delta was injured again after the fight against the Indominus Rex and cannot help Blue to chase. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacked Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous from many years ago the alpha raptor, named the Big One. Unlike the Big One, Blue was capable of showing some affection and loyalty to her sisters and her alpha. for example, when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus Rex, even though it nearly cost her own life. She even assists Rexy after the fight as they showed to be a bit of a team. Abilities and Skills Blue is the oldest of her siblings and their leader, but as their beta. She is the strongest and the smartest of her pack, but she might have been the second smartest of Isla Nublar compared to the Big One. Strength and Combat: She has proven to be the strongest raptor because some time ago it was stated that she had fought Echo for leadership over the pack and won, leaving a scar on Echo's snout. Durability and Stamina: She was able to take an attack from the I-Rex, which knocked her into a concrete wall. She was able to survive the attack, but it took her some time to get back up to rejoin the fight and save Rexy. She, like the others of her kind, has proven to have amazing stamina on her side. Intelligence and Communication Skills: She was the second smartest of the raptors, compared to the Big One. She had learned many skills from Owen, which included social skills and communication skills. She has proven to be smart enough to know that the only way to kill the I-rex, and get revenge for her sisters, was to help her unlikely ally, Rexy, take the I-Rex down once and for all. Relationships Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers but he is their alpha. Blue was shown to be under new alpha as he was surrounding Owen but she understood that Owen still cares for her and accepts him as their alpha once again. Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, even after the I-''rex'' briefly turned her against her human companions. Owen Grady worked as a Navy before coming to Jurassic World. He got his "raptor training skills" by training dolphins during his time in the Navy. Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Blue has some respect for him as he was stroking her to calm down, however, it was not as strong as her respect for Owen. after Vic Hoskins' men killed Charlie with an RPG, Blue attacked Barry but possibly understood that Barry was calling her name to stop. Delta It can be assumed that Delta is Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. Blue avenges Delta by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing the I-'' rex'' toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. it drags the Indominus under the water. It is believed that Delta might have survived the fight with the I-'' rex''. This is because Blue was tossed by the I-'' rex similarly and survived, as well as the fact that Blue ran in the same direction she was tossed at, and could have been calling out to Delta. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo co-operate with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face. she lost the battle from Blue, but accepts Blue as their beta. Echo had even been shown to respect Blue and tried to avenge her after the ''Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Echo and Delta tried to avenge her; and tried their very best to avenge Blue but they were overpowered and possibly killed. Blue avenges her remaining sisters by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing I-rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. Blue avenges Echo's life by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing the I-'' rex'' toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. it drags the Indominus under the water. Charlie Being the youngest of the pack, Charlie looks up to Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. being sisters they must have a respectful relationship. After Charlie was killed by Hoskin's mercenary with a RPG, she attacks all humans that she can find in retribution as Barry. Rexy She just came in time to save Rexy's life from the I-'' rex'' and they both worked as team. Both understood that Blue will attack to be a distraction to the I-'' rex'', so Rexy can cause major damage on I-'' rex''. Both were still able to fight the I-rex and watched the I-''rex'' getting dragged underwater. They have been seen reasoning with each other to work as a team as they nudged their heads for some respect to each other. Indominus Blue was first to be used to track this killer down to be killed until Delta started communicating to the Indominus. Later, when Owen shows his kindness to Blue, and the indominus gets Charlie blown up by Hoskins's men, she quickly realized and understood completely that the Indominus wouldn't be a good alpha, and didn't care for her or her sisters. Trivia *According to Lego version game she is larger, smarter and more cunning than the rest of her sisters, she insists on eating first…which is why Owen feeds her last so she remembers he’s in charge. *Since Jurassic World, she has become a fan favorite among many. *If the Big One was still alive, she would have battled both Blue and Scarred raptor Leader. It is unknown if Blue could as she is munch younger then Big One though the Big One might have more experience to kill another raptor. Category:Named Animals Category:Velociraptor Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths